Attack On Titan: Nightfall
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: A team of Survey Corps soldiers are sent on a rescue mission beyond the walls. However, the situation quickly develops into a desperate struggle for survival as they are hunted by a terrifying enemy. Stranded in Titan territory as darkness falls, resources dwindling; cornered with nowhere to run… It's gonna be one hell of a night. Rated T for violence, horror and language.
1. Prologue Part One

Prologue Part One:

Night had fallen across the landscape. Endless forest landscape rolled off in every direction with the tiny shape of Wall Rose in the distance.

Two soldiers darted through the forest, running for their lives. Neither of them had their Maneuver gear on them, one of them carried a sword, the other a flare gun. They were exhausted and covered in blood. Stopping, the two crouched by a boulder to take a breath. One of them, a woman with long brown hair looked at her teammate. "What are we gonna do?" She panted. The other shouted off into the night as he called for anyone else who was left. "Carlson? DeWitt!?" He shouted. _Christ._ He thought. _Are we all that's left?_

"Shit! They're all dead! They're all dead! What are we gonna do?" his teammate asked. The soldier picked up the flare gun again and took a flare from his belt, slotting the cartridge into the gun. Putting the stock to his shoulder, he aimed it into the sky and pulled the trigger. A bright SOS flare shot into the night sky, illuminated purple smoke trailed after it as it arced up into the darkness.

Something was watching them. The two had just given away their position. A low growl came from the nearby treeline. _They_ were here.

The two took off running, making a panicked dash for high ground when suddenly, one of the soldier stopped. Their pursuer had grabbed her arm and pulled her, screaming into the foliage, where it began to tear them apart.

The other soldier kept running, hearing the screams for help get more desperate, finally cut off by a blood chilling crunch. He was all that was left now. He kept running, and running and running. His foot jammed under a loose tree root and sent him face first into the dirt. Picking himself up, the soldier looked around as he heard the footsteps grow nearer. He looked over his shoulder as the dark shape was upon him.  
Screams of pain pierced the silence of the night.

_  
 **Hello everyone! I've been gone for ages now, so why not mark my comeback with a new project, eh?  
Attack on Titan Nightfall is my new horror-based spinoff of AoT. It is HEAVILY based on the Neil Marshall film ****_Dog Soldiers,_ which I strongly recommend as it kicks ass.** **Moreover, if you want more immersion in the story, here's a link to some music to set the tone, best with headphones. (its' Youtube so its' safe as far as I know)  
**

 **watch?v=sh5JjnJHnoU**

 **Stay tuned and stay epic**


	2. Prologue Part Two

Prologue Part Two:

The Military Police occupied Fort Kingston stood atop a giant hillside deep behind Wall Rose. It was a giant maze of concrete and stone structures fortified with walls and perimeter fences. The facility overlooked the local countryside which was often used by the forts' personnel.

Gunshots rang out, followed by someone shouting as a person hopped over one of the collapsed trees in the forest. A pair of soldiers gave chase wielding rifles as they tried to keep up. The person was incredibly fast, dodging their attempts to catch them. A guard dog barked as it also gave chase, allowing the two soldiers to follow

Another Military Police soldier tried to ambush the fleeing runner, but the person was too fast, diving below their strike and retaliating with a powerful blow to the face which sent the man tumbling to the ground. However, this had given the pursuers time to catch up. The person was throw to the ground as the two soldiers aimed their weapons, the dog stood barking at the persons' face as they felt a gun barrel but against their lower jaw.

"Nice try, Veronica." Someone said. Lance-Corporal Veronica Jaxx sat up and looked around at the soldiers who had now caught her. The man who had pointed the gun walked out into the centre of the group as Jaxx got to her feet. "Impressive. But I've seen better." He said. It was Captain Sebastian Shepherd, commanding officer of the Military Police Elite Squad.

"Your key to success is not running as far as you can, but to make your pursuer unable to track you." He said, twirling the revolver in his hand. "Learn that and apply it and you'd be top of the class. So, for the final part of the test…" He lifted the weapon, offering it to her as he gestured to the animal at his side. "Shoot the dog."

Jaxx shook her head. "I refuse to sir." She said calmly. Shepherd simply shrugged. "Fine, you'll receive your failure report in the morning." He said. Jaxx's face was filed with anger and confusion. "You're failing me for this?!" She shouted. "You failed _yourself_." Shepherd hissed.

"Shoot the dog. That is an order." The officer then added. When she didn't reply, he screamed the order again. "No! Sir!" Jaxx roared back. Shepherd frowned in anger and disappointment. "What good are you if you can't shoot a goddam mongrel?" He spat through clenched teeth. Jaxx stood straighter "I didn't say I couldn't kill a dog sir. I just will not shoot that dog for no reason."

He gestured to the rest of the soldiers. "You see we are on a different level here, Jaxx. I don't need a soldier of conscience." He stood next to the dog and put the barrel to the top of it's head. Jaxx looked at the dog; its' eyes wide staring back as it whined softly. She then looked up at Shepherd, whose face was expressionless. He didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Jaxx screamed as the gunshot rang out.

Shepherd simply turned to his subordinate as he holstered the revolver, "File the report." He said. "She'll be back with her old squad by tomorrow."

Attack On Titan:  
Nightfall

_  
 **Yeah I know that was kind of dark and every dog lover will probably be crying for war right about now, but it was to make the character as dislikeable as possible, having them have almost no emotion when committing** **atrocities** **, thus allowing him to progress** **through** **the ranks of the Military Police (Who are depicted as the human villains of AoT anyway)**

 **I'll be uploading more. We haven't even gotten started yet...**


	3. Chapter One: Signal Flare

Chapter One: Signal Flare  
Major Celine Anderson walked down the long winding corridor of the Survey Corps HQ with her assistant by her side. With Commander Smith and his officers away on the 57th, she was in charge of all remaining Survey Corps Forces within the walls. She was about the same height as Commander Smith, with short dark hair and round glasses with her eyes fixed on handfuls of papers and files.

"What's the progress of rebuilding Trost?" She asked her assistant, who sifted through a large handful of papers before handing her the document. Scanning it, the Major nodded. "Not bad. Maybe I was wrong about Commander Pyxis." She said.

Opening the door to her office, she entered the large square room. As big as it was, the office still felt cramped ad stuffy as it was filled with filing cabinets and the one window on the left side of the office didn't open. Towards the back of the room, the Majors' oak desk stood, with several papers and boxes stacked on top of it. A painting of a squad of solders hung on the wall behind it.

Celine stared at the painting for a bit, analysing the faces on it; it was her old squad. It consisted of the Then-Captain Erwin Smith, herself, Hanji, Taylor and Mathis. She sighed and collapsed into her chair as her assistant stood in the doorway. "What is it?" She asked.

"Squad Leader Lockyer is here for you, Ma'am." The assistant replied. Nodding, the Major sat upright. "Let him in please." She said.

The assistant turned to leave as a man entered the office. He was about average height and build with short blonde hair. "Major Anderson?" He asked. "Have a seat." She replied, gesturing to one of the other chairs. Taking a seat, Squad Leader Colin 'Sarge' Lockyer listened patiently.

"Late last night," Celine started, "We spotted an SOS flare from a reconnaissance unit we had sent out a few days ago. They had been sent on a routine sweep of the area beyond Nedlay District and have gone missing." Celine picked up and neatened a folder of documents and handed it over to Squad Leader Colin. "Higher Up wants your squad to go on a rescue mission to recover them."

Taking the file, Colin flicked through it, glancing at the TOP SECRET and EYES ONLY stamps on every page, seeing the occasional MP insignia pop up here and there. "Permission to ask why it is my squad, ma'am?" He asked.

The Major simply shrugged. "I have no idea why, but they specifically chose your unit." She said. "We'll provide equipment and provisions for a three day mini-expedition for your unit, leaving at some time around six tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." Colin said as he stood, tucking the folder under his arm. Celine nodded. "Dismissed." She said calmly. Colin exited the room, walking away down the corridor. _Bollocks._ He thought to himself. _The lads are gonna bloody hate this._

Major Anderson put down the document she was reading and took out an envelope, pen and paper Writing the address of one of the Military Police commanders, she began a letter of complaint; asking about the unexpected mission.


	4. Chapter 2: The Squad

Chapter Two: The Squad

Five soldiers sat on their bunks in one of the barracks, the group consisted of Private First Class Terry McKenzie, Private Sarah Morse, Private Thom 'Tommy' Novak, Private Jack Carter and Lance Corporal Veronica Jaxx.

"Hey, mate." Terry spoke up as Tommy listened. "I'm glad we're not on that expedition you know." He said. "Hearin' about that kid who can turn into a Titan and that just doesn't seem right." Tommy shrugged. "I dunno. I just got out of training, slapped straight into the reserve forces." He said quietly.

Colin stepped into the doorway of the barracks. "Alright Chicks and Dicks, listen up!" He addressed the squad. "We've been assigned a mission." The majority of the squad moaned aloud. "A few days ago another squad was sent on a scouting mission ad went dark, sending off a signal flare. We've been assigned to a search and rescue op."

Jack sat up, alert. "When do we leave, like, Sarge?" Colin folded his arms. "Six. Tonight." Jack was clearly not happy. "Bollocks!" He shouted "Match starts at seven. Utgard FC versus Dauper. This is so effing bone!" Terry wasn't pleased either, beginning a rant about the importance of the football game. "We're neck n neck in the table, Sarge: its' us or them!"

"Does it look like I care?" Colin said. "Gear up, we'll be leaving ASAP."

/Sometime later…

The squad stood in the armory, collecting jackets and 3DMG harnesses from lockers. Once that was done, they took to the Maneuver gear that was set out on the crates for them. Picking up spare blades and fuel tanks, Colin packed them into large duffel bags and slung one of the packs. He had the spare fuel, Morse would have the spare blades and Terry would have food and water provisions.

"Alright people stack em and pack em." Colin said as he sheathed a pair of swords and headed for the exit of the armory. "Lets' go."


	5. Chapter 3: The Journey

Chapter Three: The Journey

The six man squad hiked across the landscape, slowly making their way through the seemingly endless woodland. They had left Wall Rose about an hour or two ago now.

Colin shot up a fist telling the others to stop and hunker-down. "Alright. Now that we're out ere, we need to be ready." He said. "So lets' synchronise watches." He rolled up his sleeve and looked at the small wristwatch he was wearing as the others did the same. "Okay I've got Oh Three-Hundred coming up in three…two…"  
Terry rolled up his sleeve and groaned as he saw his wrist was bare. "Aw bollocks I don't believe this!" He spat.

"What's the mater, Terry?" Colin asked. "I left me watch at the Barracks, Sarge." He replied. Colin replied by taking his off ad handing it to him. "Looks fancy but it ain't worth shit." He said. "But I do want it back." Terry took the watch and put it on. "What about you, Sarge?" he asked.

The man simply pointed to the side of his head. "Guess I'll have to count then." He smirked. The squad got up to their feet and continued their advance. Ahead of them lay uneven ground which gave way into a small gorge.

"We should check it out." Jaxx said. "They could be taking shelter there." Colin nodded. "Good idea. If not, we'll set up camp there. It looks easily fortifiable. Titans'd probably have trouble getting to us in there. Let's go."

The gorge was a winding maze of dirt with rock walls either side. Small plants grew in a few areas but a lot of the interior of the gorge was bare as there wasn't enough light for most plant life. Tommy looked around at the sides of the gorge, gripping the handles of his two blades as he internally expected to see a titan staring at them from above.

He jumped when Jack punched the side of his arm, shouting "Boo!" Tommy was white with fear. "Something isn't right, dude." He said. "It just feels like something should be happening. I dunno." He explained. Jack shrugged. "Well if something does happen, the Sarge will be able to handle it."

They weren't aware, but the squad was being watched. The shape of two soldiers was barely visible at the top of the gorge. Lowering the rifle, one of them turned to the other. "They're making their way south, Sir." He whispered. The other, Captain Shepherd, nodded. "Okay. We'll follow them for a bit longer then head back to camp." The soldier readied his rifle again. "Yes sir."

"Squad, Hold up!" Colin ordered. "We'll set up camp here for the night, move out again at dawn. Jack I want you and Morse to set up a perimeter, the rest of us will start a fire and unload." Terry smirked. "All we need now is some food to roast on the fire, then. –Oh and a song or two."


	6. Chapter 4: Darkness Falls

Chapter Four: Darkness Falls

The squad sat around the small campfire, watching the smoke disappear up into the night sky. Terry was already up to his shoulders in a sleeping bag, talking to Morse and Jack. "The game'd be over now." He said grimly. "I swear to god if we lose…" He trailed off.

"Hey, Jack." He said. "What scares you the most?" He asked. The man looked at him, "Dauper winning the Cup." Terry grinned. "Too right, mate." He turned to Morse, "What about you."

Morse simply stared into the fire as she put on a mock posh voice. "The destructive nature of the human condition." She said, causing the others to chuckle. "Always so philosophical." Jaxx said. "What about you, Terry?" She asked.

"Castration. You?" Jack, Tommy and Morse laughed at his answer as Jaxx thought of her fears. "Lemme see…" She said. "Spiders. Definitely Spiders. And, um…. Drunken flirty bastards." She added. Jack sat up and turned to her. "Well imagine drunk-spider-bastards; that'd be a nightmare for you, eh?" He joked.

"What does the Sarge fear?" Tommy asked. "The Sarge doesn't fear anything, do you?" Morse asked. Colin barely answered, staring off into the night. "Have you heard of Private Westbrook?" He asked.

Terry sat up, interested. "Oh, aye I have. Big bloke, in the old squad, right?" He answered. Colin nodded. "For all you others, he was in an old squad with me and Jaxx. He used to have a picture of his wife in his top pocket." He explained. "Said it was so that 'His heart would always be closer to her.' He used to say. Well back in 844, we were on an expedition that winter. Abnormal Titan came out of nowhere and screwed up his Maneuver gear, sent the poor bastard face first into a tree. After we killed the titan, turns out he'd been impaled on the branches, -dead, of course-."

The entire squad was hooked. "It was a horrible sight, but one thing really got to me. One of the branches had skewered through his heart, literally pinning it to the picture of his wife in his pocket. I guess you could say he got his wish one way or another." Colin grimly said.

The camp was in silence as the others looked on in awe. Jack raised a flask. "To Westbrook." He said mournfully. The others did the same " _To Westbrook_." They all said. The squad was then silent for what seemed like ages. Until Terry spoke up again.

"Anyone hear 'bout how that titan fella who blocked up Wall Rose?" He asked. "Well, I used to live there and that, and there was this geet-huge boulder at the end of the street, like. I hears he goes full titan mode, walks up to it, picks up the bloody thing and blocks the hole in the wall with the tosser." He said, trying to recreate the scene for them to see.

Morse looked at him. "'course I heard about it." She said. "Turns out the expedition Smith is leading is actually to use him to block up Wall Maria." Terry gawped at her, "You what?" he asked. "I'm telling the truth." Morse said. "That's a load of Bone!" Jack butted in.

"Could you all shut up!" Colin raised his voice. "Get some bloody sleep!"

Meanwhile, several miles away, Captain Shepherds' squad had set up their camp. One of the soldiers stood on watch, looking around at the surrounding forest with a pair of binoculars. He could hear the wind rustling the distant leaves but there was something else making sound. It sounded odd. _Like footsteps._

The soldier spun round in time to see something strike him. Blood spattered on the rocks behind him as the man collapsed, his face almost completely ripped off.

_  
 **Unexpected?  
Anyway, bit more background info. The character of Terry is obviously supposed to be Geordie, so a lot of his slang may be lost on readers who aren't British and hear similar talk frequently, so I've kind of exaggerated it a bit to give him a bit of character. **

**Anywho, Chapter Five'll be out soon.**


	7. Chapter 5: Natural Causes

Chapter Five: Natural Causes

The next morning, Tommy slowly sat up as he awoke. A back landed on his lap, causing him to jump. "Up you get, Tommy." Colin said, standing over him.  
"Hey, what the hell is Morse doing?" Terry asked as he and Jack walked over to see her hunched at the top of the gorge, staring at the dirt. "Tracks." She said. "Something or someone was here." Terry winced at her. "What? How? We would have saw them!" He spat. Morse shook her head. "Guess not. Could've just been a wild animal, the prints are too distorted to tell. But whatever it was; it was watching us."

Later, the six soldiers hiked over the hills further and further north. Jaxx stopped and took out a map, gesturing Colin to come over. "I should have spotted it sooner, Sarge. There's an old abandoned farm a few miles from here. If there's anywhere the other squad will be; it's there." She said. Colin grinned. "Great. That makes things easier."  
"Holy shit! Sarge!" Jack called out. "You might wanna see this!" he said, running back to what he and the others had found.

It was a dead titan. It had been killed recently as it had not fully melted away, but the skeleton and a few bits of flesh remained. It would have been about seven-eight feet tall standing, but somehow, it was face-down dead in the dirt.  
"What the hell happened to it?" Jaxx asked. "I don't know. Maybe the other squad?" Terry answered. Morse shook her head. "No. No it couldn't have been." She said. "Look at the wounds."  
The skeleton was covered in deep claw marks, carving into the bone and rotted tissue. "It was killed by an animal." She concluded.

"Whatever killed this thing took out its' legs first, then went straight for the neck once it was down." She said, pointing to the lower legs of the skeleton. Tommy was worried now. "I don't know any animals that would take on a titan." He said. Colin walked past him, observing the giant body. "Nah, another titan could have done this. That would class it as natural causes in my book." He said firmly. "Why would titans kill each other?" Jaxx asked. The Sarge shrugged. "Food? Maybe two of them got into a fight over one of the members of the other squad."

"I don't know but I just wanna get the hell outta here." Tommy said, visibly shaking. Seeing the state he was in, Colin looked at the others, "Alright boys and girls let's get a move on. I wanna be at that farm by sundown." He said.


	8. Chapter 6: Christ On A Bike

Chapter Six: Christ On A Bike

The day was drawing to a close. The sun hung low in the now-orange sky. The squad had made their way up out of the gorge and was well on their way towards the abandoned farm. Colin turned to Terry and Morse. "Scout ahead, would you?" He asked. "I don't wanna stumble right into a den of titans."  
"Aye, sir." Terry said as the two took off into the foliage. Crouching, Colin sheathed his two swords again and took out his compass. They were still heading north, fortunately. Even if daylight was running out.

Morse took point as Terry followed behind her. They descended down a hillside and into a clearing. "Eugh! What the hell?" Terry muttered as he stepped in something. Looking down, he almost vomited as he stared at the pinkish red entrails that were scattered on the ground. "Natural causes my arse!" he said. "Shh. Stop" Morse ordered, gesturing to the clearing. Up ahead was an improvised campsite. However, it was empty and a grim sight.

Tents had been collapsed and torn to shreds, smoke from an extinguished fire bellowed into the sky, fake foliage camouflage nets had been knocked over and the ground was drenched in blood. "Christ on a bike…." Terry trailed off as the two investigated the camp. Inside, the two spotted more guts and flesh scattered about as if something had been torn asunder. Most of the remains were inside the tents, meaning whoever they were, the majority of them had been killed in their sleep.

"Go get the Sarge." Morse said. As Terry left, she bent down and picked up one of the rifles that was on the ground and observed it. It was Military Police. _What the hell were they doing out here?_

Morse held onto the weapon and cleared out the rest of the camp. There were no bodies. Just blood and guts. She soon spotted other firearms dotted about the place; more rifles and submachine guns. But there was more. Crates sat wide open with their contents spilled out; nets and tranquilizer darts. "What the hell is going on here?" Morse asked herself.

"Morse, what's the sitrep?" Colin called out as he came down the hillside into the clearing. She turned to meet him. "Military Police, sir. They were packing some serious firepower here; automatic rifles and an SMG or two." She answered, handing him a gun. Colin took the weapon and turned to the others. "Everyone, grab a firearm." He ordered. "Better off having a long range weapon with our gear." He said.

The two observed the campsite more as Morse explained the contents of the crates to Colin. "So they were trying to catch something?" He asked.

Tommy hunkered next to a bloody log and picked up the gun that was in front of him when suddenly a shape jolted up beside him.  
"CONTACT!" He screamed, falling to the floor as the others readied their weapons at the target. It was Captain Shepherd, clutching a pistol, white with fear. " _Help me…_ " He whimpered before collapsing.


	9. Chapter 7: Come On Sunshine

Chapter Seven: Come On Sunshine

"He's in shock." Jack said as he observed the wound on the officers' shoulder. Three deep red gouges ran down across from the edge of his right shoulder to his chest, oozing with blood. Taking out a small pack, the soldier began to take out medical supplies to treat the injury. " _Everywhere…_ " Shepherd muttered. " _They were everywhere…_ " He turned desperately to Colin. "You have to get me out of here before they come back!"

Colin looked back at the officer in concern and uncertainty. "Who, Captain?" He asked. "Who is going to come back?!" Shepherd didn't respond at first but instead franticly darted his eyes about to the gory massacre around them. " _There was only supposed to be one!"_ Shepherd whimpered. "Bollocks to this." Colin spat.

"Sarge!" Jaxx called out. "It'll be dark soon. We best get to that farm now. Its' about a kilometre north." She explained. Taking in the information, Colin rallied the squad. "Listen up." He ordered as he picked up a handful of rifle magazines. "Anyone not carrying live ammo better do so. You shoot anything that moves. You see the Colossal Titan himself I expect you to drop the bastard!" He barked as he tore at the charging handle on the rifle, which in turn slammed a bullet into the chamber.

Shepherd grimly stared at the ground in front of him. "It won't do any good…" He said. " _…They won't die_." Colin grabbed Shepherd by the collar and dragged him closer. "Let's play a game. It's called shut the fuck up; you play first." He said spat.

At that moment, the otherwise silent forest erupted as a long, screeching roar echoed in the distance, followed by multiple subsequent growls. Tommy gripped the rifle in his hands as he shook with fear. "Aw shit!" He stuttered through clenched teeth. "Squad, on me!" Colin ordered. "We leg it through the treeline to the farm. Stay close but don't bunch up, we take turns providing cover fire and running and we get there in no time." He said, getting to his feet.

"Terry, you take point." He barked. "Jack, you cover out rear. No heroics." Jack shrugged as he raised the submachine gun in his grasp. "Aye sir." The growls were getting closer now. They couldn't be more than a hundred meters away now, but even then, the dense woodland made them invisible. "Okay! Go!" He roared and the squad took off through the forest, leaving the ruined campsite far behind them.

As he was running, Colin saw that Tommy was struggling to keep up. Slowing to be beside him, the Squad Leader grabbed the back of Tommy's pack and threw him forward. "Come on sunshine! Get a bloody move on!"

Jack ran as fast as he could finger on the trigger as he could hear the growling grow fainter. _Are we losing them?_ He thought. Spinning round, he swept the area behind him and saw no movement. Whatever was following them didn't seem to be anymore. Turning back round, he saw that the others had disappeared. _Shit!_ He screamed internally. He ran in the direction he thought the squad was, vanishing into the thick woodland behind an ocean of clustered, twisted branches as the sun slowly melted away on the horizon, causing shadows to grow and grow.

He stopped for a second when he heard a branch snap ahead of him, followed by a rustle of leaves. Jack raised the gun and slowly approached the source of the sound. "Sarge?!" He called out. No response. With the weapon aimed in one hand Jack pushed leaves and branches away with the other until he came into a clearing and he froze solid.

Someone was standing out in the clearing with their back to him. Or at least it resembled a person. It was too tall to be a man but too short to be a titan. Standing close to seven feet, the thing was oddly malformed, strange muscle placements twisted over others, with huge hunched shoulders making it hard for the back of the head to be seen. And instead of hands, the things' fat fingers melted away into massive razor sharp claws.

The thing was breathing heavily as Jack cautiously approached it. It suddenly spun and when Jack saw its' face, he knew it was not human. Though most of the details were blocked out in darkness, it stared back at him with bright yellow eyes. Then it growled.

"Hostile Contact!" Jack roared, firing a wave of bullets before fleeing. The creature shrugged off the rounds and gave chase, catching up to him way too quickly. Jack yelped as he felt something sharp stab him in the back, throwing him to the ground. He was about to fire again but was too late. The gun was swept out of his hand before the creatures' claws dug deep into his chest.


	10. Chapter 8: Battle

Chapter Eight: Battle

"Jack!?" Where are you?" Colin roared as he spun, hearing the shots behind him. Advancing into the trees, he kept his weapon ready as he heard rustling up ahead. Tearing away the leaves, he looked down and saw what remained of Jack. He was lying flat on the ground, ribcage and stomach torn wide open with blood everywhere.

He didn't have time to react as a swinging claw missed his head by inches causing him to dive to the ground. A monstrous humanoid creature was clambering over a collapsed tree to get to him. Colin quickly squeezed off five rounds, which sent the monster tumbling back. More shots rang out as Jaxx appeared, firing blindly at the creature. "C'mon! We have to get outta here!" She roared. "It got Jack! Fuckin' tore him apart!" Colin shouted back as he jumped to his feet. Gunshots rattled further ahead as the others engaged the enemy.

"Alright, Tommy, you get Shepherd." Jaxx ordered. "Me, Terry and Morse will provide cover fire while you and the Sarge run!" Whirling round, she raised the sights of the submachine gun to her face and saw the enemy were charging

They were fast. Running at them at full speed, there were four of them, cloaked in darkness only visible by their incredibly fast silhouettes and glowing eyes. "Target!" Terry yelled as he opened fire, the bullet knocked one of the creatures to its' knees but it quickly got back up and started running again. "Coming up on both rear flanks!" Morse cried out, also opening fire.

"They're circling us!" Colin roared as he slammed another magazine into the rifle. "Just fucking leg it!" Terry replied as he spun on his heel and began to run. "Covering fire!" Jaxx yelled as she shot one of the creatures to the ground and took off running. The creature leapt to its' feet and gave chase. "Get down!" Colin shouted out as he continued firing.

Terry fired blindly over his shoulder as he ran, not bothering to see if he hit anything because even if he did, it wouldn't matter. Morse had already caught up with Tommy and Shepherd as they reached the edge of the forest. The shape of a small building came up ahead; the farmhouse. "Up ahead!" She called out "The farm! Run for it!"

Kicking the door open, Morse burst into the hallway of the small cottage, holding the wooden door open for Shepherd and Tommy who were right behind her. Terry was next, whirling round through the doorway to provide cover fire. Colin and Jaxx were still outside, with one of the creatures making a full-on sprint behind them. "Don't look back! Just fucking run!" Terry cried as he tried to line up a shot on the pursuer, but Jaxx and the Sarge were in the way. "Come on!" Colin burst into the house followed by Jaxx as Tommy slammed the door shut.

There was a brief moment of quiet before the door began to jolt as the creature tried to get in. The door opened wide enough for a long muscly arm to burst in, violently jerking as it tried to grab at its' screaming and shouting prey. "Hold the door!" Jaxx yelled as she picked up an SMG and rammed the barrel into the gap of the door and held down the trigger. The gunfire knocked the monster away from the entrance and the door shut again.

Silence quickly descended again as the squad caught their breaths. "What the hell just happened?!" Tommy cried. "We were just attacked by huge fuckin' growling things that's what 'appened!" Terry shouted back. Colin stood up. "Right. Terry, Morse; Keep an eye on the windows. I want you watching what they're doing out there." He barked.

"Where's Jack?" Tommy asked. There was a moment of quiet as Colin grimly shook his head. "Didn't make it." He said solemnly. "I just want to know what the hell those things were." Jaxx said. They all looked towards Shepherd, who was sat at the bottom of the stairs, clutching his shoulder, he didn't even look up at them. "Lemme guess." He said quietly. "You think I've got something to do with this?"

_  
 **More on the way soon :)**


End file.
